Never Gonna Be Alone
by bloodytears87
Summary: A little song fic for the song Never gonna be alone by nickelback not all the lyrics are included i got to a certin point and i couldnt think of anymore to add so enjoy this smutty little one shot. KakaNaru yaoi


****

Title: Never Gonna Be Alone

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Warning: Yaoi, light sakura bashing and smuttyness!**

**Summery: A little song fic for the song Never gonna be alone by nickelback not all the lyrics are included i got to a certin point and i couldnt think of anymore to add so enjoy this smutty little one shot.**

* * *

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you**

"Why can't you train me Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked his teacher disappointedly. Kakashi didn't look up from his orange book when he answered.

"I have to focus on Sasuke," the silver haired jounin told the sad blonde. "Besides I found you a much better trainer then myself." Naruto perked up but only a little.

"Who?" he asked curiously. The copy nin gestured to where the door was; out stepped Ebisu.

"You want me to let that closest pervert train me?" Naruto yelled outraged.

"Closest pervert?" Kakashi asked with mild curiosity.

"Nothing, nothing!" Ebisu assured holding his hand over the genin's mouth.

"Fine, good luck with your training," Kakashi said before walking away leaving a disappointed Naruto behind.

Several months later Kakashi regretted ever training Sasuke as he carried Naruto's beaten body back to Konoha. If he hadn't taught Sasuke the chidori he wouldn't of been able to do this to the blonde ball of sunshine. If he had trained Naruto himself maybe it would have been different but he knew his own training couldn't compare to what Jiraiya could do for the boy. So he said nothing to Naruto about it and just let it go.

**Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.**

"Ero-sannin is taking me on a three year long training trip, Kakashi-sensei." the hyperactive blonde said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You'll learn a lot from him," Kakashi admitted smiling with his eyes. "It will be good for you." Naruto hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss everyone though… Do you think anyone will miss me?" he asked his sensei.

"I'm sure Sakura will miss you," Kakashi said thinking that was what Naruto wanted to hear. Naruto said nothing before leaving silently trying to hide his tears from the jounin. Kakashi watched him leave the village, wondering what he had said to make the blonde upset. His tears hadn't been hidden from the copy nin and now Kakashi was confused because he thought there was no way Naruto liked him the same way he like the blonde.

Three long years passed and no one had gotten word from Naruto yet. Kakashi moped around his apartment in a daze. He missed the ball of sunshine. He missed his goofy smile and the way he ate 7 bowls of ramen and cleaned out Kakashi's wallet every time he treated him. He missed Naruto begging for training and he regretted never giving in to the blonde's requests.

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**

When Kakashi heard the news that Naruto was back he quickly made his way to the Hokage tower. He couldn't wait to see how much the knuckle head had grown. But when he got there and saw Naruto threw the window of Tsunade's office he lost his nerve. Naruto had grown up well, better then well. He was taller now but still rather thin for his age. His hair had grown longer and now hung over his headband. His blue eyes were still innocent but lacked their child like quality.

The copy nin watched as he smiled and laughed with Shikamaru and Sakura. He still had the same contagious smile as before. Kakashi ducked down and quickly took out his book as Tsunade pointed to the window. He knew she had been telling him that they were going to put his new skills to the test.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the loud but angelic voice of Naruto sounded making the copy nin look up from his book.

"Yo," Kakashi said with a small wave. Naruto climbed out of the window and joined him on the roof.

"Oh hey I got a present for you!" Naruto said reaching into his ninja pouch. He pulled out a blue book and handed it over to the copy nin. Kakashi's eye got big as he saw what it was. He accepted it happily and opened it slowly like it was made of glass.

"Enough fooling around," Tsunade said annoyed from inside her office.

"Right," Kakashi said closing the book and placing it into his pouch.

"Wait, does that mean you're my opponent Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well you're half right, you and Sakura will be my opponents," Kakashi told the confused blonde. Naruto perked up instantly.

Kakashi told them to rest and they would start the test later. Naruto looked suspicious of the jounin but said nothing as Kakashi left in a poof of smoke before either of his team mates could say anything.

**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**

Kakashi couldn't believe that they got him with spoilers! Of all the things the blonde would think up it had to be his one true weakness! Thinking back on it made the jounin chuckle though; he should have seen that coming from Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja. Kakashi decided that he needed to talk to Naruto. He hadn't seen the blonde in 3 years and he wondered if his suspicions back then were correct and if they were would the blonde still feel that way.

The copy nin reached Naruto's little apartment, he knocked on the door to find no one was home. Frowning Kakashi decided to just teleport into the room and surprise Naruto when he got there.

Inside was small and dusty. Kakashi quickly opened a window to air the space out a little. He then made himself comfortable at Naruto's kitchen table since there wasn't anything else for seating. It wasn't long before Naruto returned. The blonde walked into the house not even caring to notice that lights were on and someone was watching him. Kakashi was about to say something when he noticed the slow tears running down Naruto's face as he slid to the floor with his back to the door. The copy nin was confused. Naruto had been happy and cheerful last time he had seen him.

**You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**

Kakashi didn't think, he just stood up and walked over to the blonde. He noticed some scrapes and bruises on Naruto's face that weren't there before. Silently he pulled the blonde into his arms and took a couple steps back to the bed pulling the now shocked blonde with him. He sat down and pulled the kitsune into his lap and held him as he cried. The only thing on his mind was comforting Naruto. After some time the blonde calmed down a so that he was merely sniffling instead of crying.

"Want to tell me why you were crying?" Kakashi asked while rubbing Naruto's back soothingly.

"Sakura…" Naruto trailed off.

"Hmm? What about Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I told her I… didn't really want to risk my life for someone who tried to kill me…" Naruto whispered.

'He's grown more then just physically,' Kakashi mused.

"She told me she wasn't going to let me out of my promise that easy. She said I didn't want to get him because I'm a stupid, lazy, useless monster who is jealous of Sasuke… She called me a monster… of all the people to call me that, it hasn't cut deeper then it did coming for her. Not because of a stupid crush I had on her but because she was a friend, at least I thought she was. Then she hit me and she wouldn't stop till Iruka-sensei pulled her off of me. I don't know what he did or said to her, I ran as fast as I could…"

"Sakura isn't worth your tears, Naruto," Kakashi said truthfully.

**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands 'Cause forever I believeThat there's nothing I could need but youSo if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**

Kakashi held the crying teen close to him trying to soothe his mental pain. Sakura had inflicted some serious pain on the blonde and it was up to him to make sure that Naruto would recover. Without thinking about his actions he tilted the blonde's face upwards by his chin. The copy nin pulled his mask down causing Naruto's eyes to widen at suddenly seeing his sensei's true face. Kakashi leaned in and captured Naruto's soft pink lips with his own.

**You're never gonna be alone from this moment onIf you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**

The kiss was soft and gentle as if testing the waters for the first time. Kakashi wanted to give the blonde the chance to reject him if he wished. However when the kitsune responded by moving his lips against his sensei's pale ones all gentleness was forgotten as the heated kiss turned passionate. Kakashi's lungs burned for air but he didn't want to pull away, to ruin this moment between them.

Finally when Naruto started to get light headed they pulled away reluctantly.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked unsure.

"I'm sorry Naruto," the copy ninja said lowering his gaze. "I've been in love with you for a very long time. I'm afraid I can't hold myself back any longer."

"Stupid sensei," the kitsune cursed. Kakashi looked into his eyes with confusion. Had he miss read the blonde's reaction? "Who said you ever needed to hold back? I've been in love with you too but you never gave me a second glance so I didn't dare tell you…"

"I'm sorry… I was trying to distance myself so I wouldn't push my feelings on to you." Kakashi said before taking Naruto's lips in another heated kiss.

**Oh, you've gotta live every single day Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes? Don't let it slip away, could be our only oneYou know it's only just begun, every single day Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes? Tomorrow never comes**

Before they knew it Kakashi was lowering Naruto to the bed burning the young ninja's lips with hot passionate kisses. Kakashi could already feel how hard they both were as Naruto brushed against his straining cock. Slowly he kissed a trail down the blonde's mouth to his jaw line and down his neck where he stopped momentarily to suck and nip at the soft flesh causing the kitsune to let out soft mewls of pleasure. He brushed his hands over the vast expansion of his soon to be lover's sides and chest. Only stopping when he reached one soft pink bud that was begging for his attention. He pinched it lightly with his fingers before moving his mouth down to the nipple laving it with attention.

"Please…. Kashi," Naruto moaned beneath him. "Please stop teasing…" the copy nin raised his head to smile at his lover.

"I don't want to rush it," he told the withering teen beneath him.

"I need you… Kakashi," Naruto moaned as the silver haired man went to lave his other nipple making sure that it received equal attention.

The copy nin's head reached over to the nightstand and searched for something he could use for a lubricant. He pulled out a small bottle of hand lotion and squirted it on to his hand. Making sure his fingers were well coated he turned his attention back to his lover. He lowered himself down to the teen's hard arousal and ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of it. Naruto's eyes all but rolled into the back of his head. No one had never done this for him before. While the kitsune was distracted Kakashi rubbed around the teen's entrance before he inserted one well lubed finger into Naruto's tight passage. The blonde squirmed a little at the intrusion but nodded his consent for the older man to continue his ministrations. Kakashi moved his finger around trying to loosen the tight ring of muscle. When he felt that his lover was ready he inserted a second finger. He saw his kitsune wince from the intrusion. He took the boy's member into his mouth sucking it and licking at the same time to distract him from the pain. Only when Naruto was rocking his hips in time with his fingers did Kakashi add the third finger.

The teen hissed out in pain. His lover allowed him time to adjust. Soon the blonde was moaning out and rocking his hips once more. The silver haired jounin pulled away from Naruto causing a audible pop.

"Kashi please… I… I need you," Naruto moaned. The copy nin slicked himself down with the lotion before aligning himself at Naruto's prepared entrance. He entered his small lover slowly allowing him time to adjust to his size. Kakashi felt himself push past the first ring of muscles before they clamped down on him.

"Relax," the ninja instructed. Naruto took a deep breath as he relaxed his muscles so that Kakashi could enter him farther. It was everything Kakashi had not to simply pound into the boy's tight heat once he was fully seated inside his lover. He almost lost it at the feeling of the blonde's silken walls surrounding him engulfing him in the tight heat. Finally Naruto wiggled his hips indicating that he was ready.

Kakashi pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. He kept a slow and steady pace not wanting it to be over too quickly. Naruto was moaning as spasms of pleasure wracked his body. When the copy nin changed his angle the kitsune was seeing stars.

"Ahhh, wha… what was that.." he moaned.

"That's your prostate," Kakashi informed. "Did you like that?" Naruto nodded furiously as Kakashi hit the spot over and over again causing him to see white. The copy nin snaked an arm around his lover's back as he arched off the bed pulling the boy into a sitting position. The new angle was too much for Naruto. He looked over his shoulder and Kakashi captured his lips in a heated kiss. With his free hand Kakashi grabbed Naruto's erection and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Naruto broke the kiss with a loud moan.

"I'm gonna!" he cried out.

"It's ok just cum," Kakashi told him as he was close himself. Soon his kitsune was shaking in his arms, his cum spraying over both their stomachs.

"Kashi!" he cried as he found his release. Kakashi soon followed as he felt Naruto's tight walls clench around him making him spill his seed deep inside of his lover.

"Ahhh! Naru!" he cried as he came. He lowered them both onto the bed both tired.

They laid there for a few moments just catching their breath. Kakashi resolved that he wasn't going to let Naruto go. Not now that he had him.

"I love you, Kashi" Naruto mumbled sleepily bringing the jounin from his thoughts.

"I love you too, Naru-chan." Kakashi said amusedly as he watched his lover curl into him like a small fox. "From now on you've never going to be alone."

* * *

**AN: well there it is. did you enjoy it? hope so. it was rushed sorry but i just wanted to get this idea out of my head. practicly wrote itself lol reviews?**


End file.
